Snorkeling Into A Yellow Submarine
by bleachlover1999
Summary: She didn't know how going snorkeling could end up with her being attacked by a sea king, rescued by a talking karate bear, and ultimately living in a yellow submarine, but it just did. Seriously though, why did she have to start off her journey with a rainbow unicorn-loving pedophile? Oh, Law was going to get it. Rated T for language.
1. I Officially Hate Catfishes

A/N: So, hello again, people!

Now, the people who just wandered here for some reason are probably thinking: _'What stupid ridiculous story is this?' _or_ 'Oh crap, clicked on the wrong story!' _

I apologize if that's the case, and you're free to leave if you want to, but I'm going to just ignore you while you're leaving 'cause I've got a story to start. So shoo!

I also assure you that no matter what happens in the beginning does _**not**_ mean that Yuki has a sad past or problem. She's just normal, ok?

Summary: She didn't how going snorkeling could end up with her being attacked by a sea king, rescued by a talking karate bear, and ultimately living in a yellow submarine, but it just did. LET'S ALL SING '_WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE'_!

**()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()**

"Hurry up, Yuki! Even my 70 years old grandma can swim faster than you!"

"I seriously doubt that, and I might actually swim faster if you will just shut up."

"Don't you dare speak to your teacher like that, young lady!"

Yuki reluctantly looked away from the school of bright blue fishes and paddled forward. Her class was way in front of her, and Ms. Lee just wouldn't stop bitching about her looking at the fishes. That was just plain ridiculous, since the whole point of snorkeling was to be able to 'appreciate the fishes up close and personal'.

The class waited until she caught up to them (which took her a few minutes) before they continued.

"You shouldn't lag behind, Yuki, or you might get lost!" Celina slowed down to splash along beside Yuki. Said girl couldn't help but roll her eyes at Celina. Her friend was nice and all that (sometimes too nice), especially to Yuki, but it was honestly annoying sometimes.

"Alright, alright! Geez, I'm not a second grader, okay?" Yuki grumbled, dunking her head into the water once when she saw an angel fish swim past.

"You're not, but you look and act like one," Celina pointed out after Yuki surfaced again. She shouldn't have said that.

Celina immediately held out her arms in front of her as an action of placation when she felt the dark mood emitting from Yuki, "Okay, I get it, calm down! I'll just go over there and shut up now."

Yuki growled under her breath angrily as her friend swam to the front of the group to avoid her wrath. For heaven's sake, why did _everyone_ have to point out the fact that she was short? People wouldn't even take her seriously because she was as short as a third grader even though she was freaking 15 until she kicked their shins as hard as she could.

The class was swimming further and further away from Yuki, but she didn't notice because she was distracted by a white fish that brushed right past her fearlessly. She stuck her head into the water to look at it closely. Fishes were beautiful creatures to Yuki and she loved them while she didn't enjoy eating them, unlike a certain Ms. Lee who stuffed them into her humongous mouth as quickly as she could.

The big white fish was currently looking up at Yuki's masked face with a seemingly bored expression. Yuki didn't fail to notice the thing that the fish had glittering in its mouth either… Wait, was that a diamond?!

She held out her hand. Nothing beats money after all and jewels, _precious_ jewels, are pretty much the same thing as money.

The fish didn't even hesitate to swim right up to her fingers, and drop it into her hand, but before it could swim away…

**SNAP!**

"HOLY SHIT!" Yuki was blown backwards about 10 feet in the water when a huge catfish thingy just popped out of nowhere and chomped the now considered tiny white fish up. It was about bigger than her school (she hated it) and it was grayish with yellow spots. It turned around to face her as though contemplating whether it should eat her too. Yuki held her breathe and froze, her snorkeling vest the only thing keeping her on the water's surface.

She met the fish's gaze and she could see a slightly hungry gleam in its eyes. Not good.

_**Imaginary telepathic conversation**_

_You're not going to eat me, are you?_

_Food!_

_I don't taste good, and I barley have any meat on me, so there's nothing for you to eat!_

_Food is food!_

_But food that tastes bad is bad food and I taste bad._

_Me want food._

_**End**_

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

"GAH! PUT. ME. _DOWN!_" Yuki yelled, flailing her arms around. The monster fish had just casually picked her up with her vest in its teeth, and Yuki was just barely managing to hold onto the possibly-a-diamond jewel. She wriggled around as hard as she could, but the fish's hold on her vest didn't loosen one bit. It started swimming away, and now _very_ desperate, Yuki undid the buckles of the vest while hanging in the mouth of a gigantic catfish mutant about 20 stories up in the air. And, as a result, she was freed from the mouth of the gigantic catfish mutant but was also falling down the 20 stories that she was dangling from.

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME OF ALL PEOPLE?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! WHY'D I EVEN JUMP?!" She screamed, the wind sliced at her face as she fell, but someone else shouted at the same time as she did.

"SEA KING SIGHTED!"

Yuki didn't have time to look for whoever shouted that, but she did hear a high-pitched battle cry, and before she knew it, a big white blur sent the catfish mutant flying. The blur landed back on something yellow that was poking out from the waves' surface and just in time too, because Yuki crash-landed on top of it.

"Nice, Bepo! I'm gonna go report to the captain now. I think that that sea king's too big to eat though, so I guess it's cabbage stew again."

Yuki hadn't seen the person that had their head sticking out of a hole on the yellow structure. She managed to make out a hat with a yellow bill (and the word 'Penguin' written on it for some reason) before the head popped back in. The person didn't seem to have noticed her because the two that had just fallen/landed - she now recognized the yellow structure as a submarine- on the other side of the sub, where there was this Crow's Nest.

It wasn't until she heard a snort that Yuki realized that she was still on top of what/whoever had sent the catfish mutant flying. Speaking of the fish, it had just swallowed her vest before diving into the water. Damn, now she had to buy another one.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice once again shook Yuki from her musings. Shooting up from where she had landed, Yuki quickly sprang back and apologized.

"I'm sorry for crashing into but you see, that giant mutated catfish monster tried to eat me but I fell and you just happened to be in the way and so I fell on top of you. I'm really, really, _really, _sorry for that and-" Her cushion that had just saved her poked her several times to get her attention again, but it had hurt a little when he/she poked her, like he/she had been holding a needle or something…

"I don't mind, as long as you've apologized." Yuki exhaled in relief, wiping the sweat off her brows.

"Thanks, then. You're really strong to have sent that thing flying," She complimented the polar beat in front of her.

…

Whoa, wait a minute, back up a bit.

…

A polar bear?

"A POLAR BEAR!" Yuki tripped in her haste to back up as quickly as she could. The white bear that had been scratching a spot behind its ears seemed to immediately slouch at her words. A gloomy atmosphere automatically hung over the bear's head and Yuki could almost imagine mushrooms popping up around the bear.

"I'm really sorry…" It mumbled, visibly depressed and Yuki couldn't help but gawk at it. It spoke!

"You can speak?" She asked, already standing up. She knew just exactly what she was going to do…

"I'm sorry for being able to speak too…" If possible, the bear seemed to sink into an even deeper depression, but Yuki didn't give it any time to continue moping because she tackled it into a killer hug.

She buried her hands and face into the fluffy white fur, squealing joyfully. "Sorry? What in the helling world are you sorry for? You're so CUTE!"

The bear was confused and stared uncertainly down at the girl hugging it, "Really?"

Yuki was almost freaking out from how freaking adorable the beat looked and nodded her head so hard that she thought that it would snap off her neck. "Of course you're cute! You're a living, talking, walking and absolutely adorable polar bear!"

It was at this moment that she decided to quote one of the most awesome lines ever in the history of movies. "YOU'RE SO FLUFFY THAT I'M GONNA DIE!"

At this point the bear was completely lost. It scratched its head again and gazed down at her. "Uh… Thank you?"

"You're welcome. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kuro Yuki, what about you?" Yuki was so happy that she finally got to use that line since it was just freaking **awesome. **She stuck out a hand to shake with its… errr… paw.

"I'm Bepo, First Mate of the Heart Pirates, nice to meet you," Bepo shook her hand with his amazingly fluffy and soft paws. So he was a male afterall.

"Nice to meet you too, Bepo!" Yuki grinned at him before Bepo's words finally caught up to her. She didn't even bother to say 'wait a minute'. She just stared at Bepo with muted horror.

"Sorry, but did you just say _pirate?_" No way, right? That's ridiculous, and she probably just heard him wrong. She needed to be sure though, just to settle her nerves. And right after he says no, she's going to check her ears to make sure that they're not malfunctioning or something…

"Yes. Our captain's Trafalgar Law and we're on the Grand Line now. Why?" Ah, gods bless Bepo, the cute but completely oblivious living teddy bear.

"Nothing really. Just don't tell anyone I'm here. I'll wake up in about 30 minutes," Yuki replied tightly, grin frozen in place before she promptly fainted.

Bepo scratched his head yet again when the girl passed out. Now what? He should probably go tell captain, but she told him not to tell… Ah well, he could wait.

'_What a weird human,' _Bepo thought as he picked her up and carefully carried her back to his room, making sure that nobody saw him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Yuki? It's been 30 minutes and 24 seconds already. Are you going to wake up now or do you want me to wait 30 more minutes?"

Said girl forced her eyelids open but immediately regretted when the goddamn light bulb (which just happened to be right on top of her on the ceiling, again, for some reason) burned her eyes.

"Why the fuck is the light bulb right on top of me?! Holy, my eyes, my EYES! Get me my lawyer; I'll sue whoever screwed the light bulb onto the ceiling!" Yuki yelled, sitting up abruptly with her fists rubbing her scorching eyes. She very nearly had her head collide with Bepo's, who was leaning over her.

"I'm really sorry, I screwed the light bulb onto the ceiling…" He sank into dejection once again with imaginary mushrooms popping up around him, causing Yuki to instantly feel guilty.

She quickly apologized and petted his furry head, "No, no, I didn't really mean that! I really don't mind. I'll just sue the light bulb instead, how about that?"

"Can you do that?" Bepo asked curiously, coming out of his misery.

"Uh… I guess… maybe…?" Was her uncertain reply. The bear didn't mind the vague response and shrugged it off.

Yuki saw that she was lying on Bepo's stomach, using his soft fur as a heat radiating blanket/mattress. The room she was in was made entirely out of steel with no furniture at all. Basically, it was just an empty room with a light bulb (screw that light bulb, and that wasn't a pun) on the ceiling.

"You have an interesting name. Black snow, right?"

Yuki nodded. "I like my name, it contradicts each other. Besides, I like the colors black and white, so you're definitely in my good books 'cause you got white fur, not to mention fluffy fur."

"So you like fluffy things?" Bepo cocked his head to one side, which brought out the inner-child inside of Yuki. And if you try to say that she looked like a child on the outside too, she'll pulverize you and you can go ask the local bullies how that felt like.

"Yep, animals too. I like white, gray, or white animals a bit more though, like black jaguars and wolves." At the mention of the cunning animals, Bepo's animal instincts didn't seem to like them and he growled.

Yuki, however, didn't notice this and continued talking. "My sister and I like the same colors and animals, so we get along pretty well even though she's in college now and I see her less than usual. At least she comes home whenever she can."

Bepo could smell some traces of sadness coming from the girl and tried to distract her. "Are you sure that you've never heard of the Heart Pirates or our captain?"

Yuki shook her head, "Nope, never. Is he some big shot?"

**Another 30 minutes later, since Bepo had to explain some stuff that Yuki missed again due to her being in shock**

"Okay... So basically, I'm in an entirely new world where it's 'Marines V.S pirates', and your captain just so happens to have one hell of a bounty. And," Yuki added, still rubbing her head from where she had banged her head on the steel wall in an attempt to try wake herself up from what she had deemed as a dream but has now accepted as reality. "I'm on your ship after being attacked by what you call a Sea King so I'm practically at your crew's mercy since you guys saved me."

"That's about it. You ready to meet captain?"

"Uh… What if I say no?" Yuki stalled. She did _not_ want to meet this guy that just happens to be the 'Surgeon of Death'. Not exactly her idea of a good first impression on someone.

"I'll have to drag you to him, because every person here has to first go through captain," Bepo informed her, and he didn't look really sorry that he was going to drag her to someone she didn't want to meet.

Right. Not good.

"Surely you wouldn't do that to me?" Yuki tried her best puppy-look, and she thought for a second that Bepo looked like he was hesitating.

He scratched his head again, since that was what he tended to do when he got nervous. "Captain would let you stay if he approves of you and you can work here, but I don't think that an 8 year old can do much in a pirate crew…"

Twitch.

**(SOUND OF YUKI'S RAGE EXPLODING)**

"I'm sorry, I thought that you were 8," Bepo apologized ashamedly, curled up in downheartedness. Yuki groaned. She really couldn't hold a grudge against the cute bear.

"God, I seriously can't stay mad at you… Oh well, like you said, as long as you've apologized," She said. Bepo had to be the first person to not sustain any injuries, physical and mental, after pointing out her shortness. Other than Celina, that is.

Then a light bulb (not the one that she was planning to sue) lit up on top of her head. Bepo was in depression now, and although she felt bad for taking advantage of that fact, he might be willing to help her out in repayment.

"You know, since you've apologized, you can just keep the fact that I'm here a secret and I'll feel all better! That okay, Bepo?" Yuki's puppy-eyes strike again!

Bepo scratched his ears, "I… I guess, but captain's really sharp and I don't want to lie to him if he asks about it…"

"You don't have to. I'll just make sure that I'm not found out, alright?" She was fairly confident that she could stay hidden since she was pretty fast. And don't even mention how her small size helps her because if you do…. (Feel free to use your imagination here. Just think of the cruelest torture methods that you can think of and you're on the right track.)

Bepo made up his mind and finally agreed, much to Yuki's relief.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

While Bepo returned to his crew, Yuki stayed in the room, which was apparently Bepo's cave/den/whatever-you-call-a-bear's-sleeping-place. It was nighttime already and the cute bear had first shift for watching duty, so Yuki would have a_ lot_ of time to kill before he came back.

"This is boring… Better then risking my life though," She muttered to herself from her spot on the ground, laying with her four limbs splayed, after 20 minutes of solitude. Since a bear didn't need a bed or anything, there wasn't anything that Yuki could play with (or try demolishing) to ease her boredom. Now that she thought of it, she wouldn't have anywhere to hide if someone came in…

"Just count bears, count bears… One bears, two bears, three bears…" Yuki kept on counting for about half an hour until she felt her eyelids sliding close and her counting slowing coming to a stop.

"386 *yawn* bears, 3-387 bears, 388… monkeys? 390 giraffes, 392- no wait- 391 raccoons, 392 leopards, 393 wolves, it's a freaking zoo… "

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Bepo carefully opened the door to his cave/den/whatever-you-call-a-bear's-sleeping-place and slipped inside quickly, making sure that no crew members that were still around managed to look inside. He sighed in relief when he was got into his room safely before he noticed Yuki sleeping on the floor.

"Did she faint again or is she asleep?" Bepo wondered. He first removed his jumpsuit – it was way too hot in the sub – and then scooped the sleeping girl up. He acted as a furry mattress again and he sleepily noted that Yuki smelled like herbs before he too was dead to the world.


	2. I Officially Hate Smug Bastards

A/N: The meeting between Bepo and Yuki was weird, I know, but I just couldn't figure out how to make Bepo meet her. If he seemed a bit OOC, I apologize, but I don't want him to be overly weak-willed all the time.

Can anyone guess who the animals represent in the previous chapter?

…

Let's just start the story…

Chapter summary: Breakfast, first island, medical books aren't that bad, and I thought that my sneaking skills were better.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Someone was shaking Yuki's shoulder, and she didn't like it at all. She shoved the offending person's hand away and muttered for them to go away.

"Uh… Yuki? You really need to wake up now. Breakfast's on the table and I have to leave to grab some stuff for us to eat. Someone might come into this room so –"

Yuki however, was already wide awake and the mention of breakfast. "Food!"

"Yeah, food. I think that we're having scrambled eggs again. You like eggs?" Bepo, who Yuki now realized had been trying to shake her awake, asked.

"I'm okay with eggs but I'm too hungry to care now. So, about the possibility of someone finding out about me…" Yuki immediately jumped to the next subject since she was confident that Bepo would be able to sneak some food out. Said bear took something out from behind his back and Yuki saw that it was a lid or something like that.

"I woke up early today to make a hiding place for you. It might be a bit small, but I think that it's pretty good." Yuki looked at where Bepo was pointing at. The hiding place that he had built was a little square cut out from the ground to make a hollow lined with the same steel the room was made of. The lid covered the hollow so that nobody would notice that someone had cut a hole out of the floor.

"You made that yourself? It's awesome!" Yuki tested the hollow to see if she could fit inside, and it had just enough space for her to move her head around.

Bepo blushed and Yuki could see it even though his white fur covered the majority of it. "All the crew members have basic mechanic skills and I've been here longer than most of the others, so I've picked up a few more techniques."

"That's so cool!" By then, Yuki had climbed out of the hole and was looking up at Bepo in awe. If only she could make something like that… Something like machine guns or death traps. She was still thinking about all the possible stuff (read: killer machines) she could make when she heard a knock.

"Hey, Bepo, you coming up for breakfast or not? We surfaced last night and captain wants to eat on the deck." It was the penguin hat dude again. Yuki barely had time to dive into the hole painfully and drag the lid over the opening before the man entered the room.

"I'm coming," The bear answered. "But I need to put my jumpsuit on first."

The man shrugged and walked out the door, "Fine with me. I'd rather you not strut around the sub without clothes on even if you are a bear."

The door shut.

"Now that's one weird dude," Yuki commented, poking her head out of the hole after she slid the lid off. Bepo was shoving on his orange jumpsuit while he stuck one paw into a boot, the other one on the ground next to him as he hopped around to pull the boot on.

"That's Penguin, he's one of the two mechanics on board the ship," Bepo replied, successfully pushing his paw into the boot. He started on the other one and Yuki's stomach rumbled.

"Whoops, guess I'm hungry," She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "So who's the other mechanic?"

"Shachi. He and Penguin only like pretty ladies, so you're safe."

**A few useless punches that were thrown by Yuki later, Bepo leaves to fetch breakfast**

"Smoke, gas, rubber, sand, fire, lava, light… a Buddha?" Yuki was still muttering random stuff (which seems to just pop into her head) to herself. She was officially the most bored person on Earth. That is, if this place was even on planet Earth.

"Maybe I should get Bepo to help me buy something, maybe a book – WHOA!"

The last part was because the sub suddenly tipped, which caused Yuki to slide all the way across the room and bang her head against the steel wall. A red alarm that she hadn't noticed was beeping loudly before a man's voice came through the speaker.

"MARINES ATTACKING!"

"We're engaging, get ready to surface."

"Aye, Captain!"

She recognized neither man's voices, so they weren't Penguin or Bepo, and she was _pretty_ sure that the second one had been the captain of this ship/sub, Trafalgar Law. Yuki was just standing up when the sub suddenly swerved to another side which made her fall down again and her creative curses were unfortunately covered by a huge explosion. Huh, so the Marines were shooting cannonballs at them. How impolite, what have their parents been teaching them? Sheesh, people in this world.

Yuki could hear people running past her door (or Bepo's, since this was his room) and she waited until their footsteps faded before she cautiously poked her head out of the room. No one in sight. Or at least, no one except for a book, but that wasn't a living thing.

"Hope whoever book this is won't mind… Ah well, as long as I have something to do," Yuki muttered as she bent down to pick the book up, but quickly found that she couldn't. It was a thick-ass book, which obviously meant it was heavy, and because Yuki never really was the strongest person, she resorted to dragging the book on the ground back to her/Bepo's room.

Yuki flopped down onto the floor on her stomach facing the book, ignoring the shouts and sounds of battling overhead. "Right, let's see what book this is."

Turns out that it was a medical book about pressure points. It didn't seem very interesting, but you know that saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'.

"Pressure Points in the Arms, Level 1," Yuki read, still absolutely oblivious towards the noises the now screaming Marines were making – the Heart Pirates were totally kicking their butts.

Yuki kept reading, not even noticing the absence of noisy sounds, the intercom blaring 'Battle over, 2 hours before arriving at the next island', or that she was famished after not eating for at least 24 hours and her stomach was growling like hell. Nope, she just kept reading that book for 2 hours, which meant that they have reached the next island.

The short teen had already read through most of the basic pressure points in the arms by then, like the ones at the back of the hands, the biceps, the inside of the elbows, etc. (You can try learn these from this video, just remove the extra periods: h.t.t.p.:././.w.w.w.y.o.u.t.u.b. ./.w.a.t.c.h.?.v.=.8.3.p.0.M.i.O.t.n.B.0). Yuki followed the instructions in the book and practiced on her own arms, leaving them hurting like hell, and even tried out a few combinations.

"When someone is grabbing your shirt of arm, hit the inside of their elbow from below to dislodge them, and then punch them in the diaphragm, right below the ribs." Yuki recited the tips, testing out a few punches. She was winded when her curiosity got the better of her and she tried punching her own diaphragm. Ouch.

"If someone tries to punch your face with a grip on you, lean to the other side, punch their incoming arm's biceps, follow up with a punch to the diaphragm and then finish with a punch to the face." Yuki was grinning the whole time she executed the moves, but she'd probably need some target practice to be able to hit the points accurately in the heat of a battle. Hm, maybe Bepo will let her try it out on him, but then again, he was way too big for her to even reach his face.

"Oh! This might be useful against guys. Dislodge their grip on you by punching the back of their hand and knee/hit their groin." Yuki was already imagining the pained look the people who used to tease her would have when she tried it out on them.

She was just about to test out the other combos when Bepo rushed in and whispered hurriedly. "We reached land, but Captain's coming! Hurry up and hide!"

It was stupid, _really_ stupid, but Yuki had already lost him after the first 3 words. She could count the amount of times she'd been on a ship on one hand, and never has she ever been on a submarine so it was understandable that she wasn't used to traveling on sea. "Thank god, land! I'm getting sick of being underwater already."

Bepo tried to stop her, but she'd already flung open the door before he could so much as say anything. She honestly surprised herself with how rash she could be sometimes and in this case, her recklessness made her crash into the captain of the Heart Pirates.

Upon realizing that a tattooed hand had moved to grab her arm, Yuki aimed to punch the biceps of the arm it was attached to. Her attempt was futile, however, when another hand flashed out and grabbed her much smaller fist.

"Well, shit," Yuki grumbled as Trafalgar Law scrutinized her, holding her immobile. It was obvious that he knew where she had been aiming for judging by the way he was looking between her and the book still lying on the ground. Yuki forced herself to ignore the nervous feeling in her stomach and Bepo stammering incoherent stuff behind them wasn't really helping.

"I guess that you're the one who took my book, then."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"So, Bepo," Law began, lounging in his chair with his legs on his desk. "Care to explain?"

The polar bear shifted nervously, not meeting his captain's eyes. "Uh …"

Yuki quickly cut in to save Bepo from his discomfort and explained in his place, Yuki-style, of course.

"It's really simple, actually. I got attacked by a catfish mutant - I mean, Sea King – was about to fall to my death but I fell on top of Bepo instead and I've been freeloading in your sub since last night because I honestly have no idea where to go and Bepo's just too nice to throw me overboard. And yeah, that's about it. I'm just one of those typical stowaways except for the fact that I'm not from this world." Maybe that was a bit too much information…

"And what exactly do you mean by 'not from this world'?"

"That means that I was doing perfectly fine in my own world, my own universe on planet Earth when I was suddenly just dropped into your world, which is infested with pirates and marines, something that we do _not_ have in my world."

Law didn't seem to be offended by her attitude and instead seemed quite amused. "I see. Well then, please follow me, Miss."

And since Yuki didn't really have a choice, she did with Bepo trailing after them, head still hanging. The sub was docked and was already on the surface, but the crew hadn't gotten off yet. Yuki recognized the Penguin dude standing next to a man with a blue hat with a red brim and sunglasses. Probably Shachi, the person that Bepo mentioned before. The pirate crew members gave her weird looks when they saw her, and they were visibly surprised as they hadn't expected to see what they thought was a little girl onboard their sub.

What Law did next made her even more surprised than they were though.

He threw her overboard.

"!" Yuki hadn't been prepared for him picking her up and tossing her into the ocean, so she was stunned for a few seconds after hitting the water. Luckily, her brain kicked her body into action quickly enough and she flailed her limbs, frantically propelling her head out of the water. Yuki gasped for breath, eyes stinging from the saltwater and she rapidly blinked her eyes to try get rid of the pain, glaring up at the culprit who was leaning against the railings.

"What the hell was that for, you jackass?!" She yelled at him. Even when she was afraid – but she won't admit it - her talent for insulting people never abandons her. Law didn't even bother to answer and turned to Bepo.

"You can go get her now," He said. Bepo (bless him again) fished her out of the water as soon as he could and hugged her to keep her warm. Yuki was grateful for the bear's warm fur after the freezing cold salt water, courtesy of one Trafalgar Law.

And said person still had that irritating smile that Yuki very much wanted to smack off his face, literally. "Guess she isn't a Devil Fruit user then."

That confused Yuki. That was apparently one thing that Bepo forgot to tell her about. "Devil Fruit?"

"Devil Fruits are something in our world that can give the person that eats it different kinds of abilities depending on the type and variation of the fruit. They can't swim in standing water and will sink like a hammer if they accidently fall in," Bepo elaborated, being kind enough to do so unlike a certain captain/doctor. This was starting to sound quite familiar…

"Are you serious? You throw me into the water just to see if I ate one of those 'Devil Fruits'? You're a seriously messed up guy," Yuki said incredulously. She couldn't tell whether she was more angry or shocked at the moment although she was leaning towards the former.

Law, being the bastard he was, wasn't the slightest bit guilty or apologetic about throwing a girl overboard, a fact that fueled Yuki's anger. "I usually take that as a complement these days," He said breezily.

Yuki scowled at him darkly. _'Smug bastard!'_

"Uh, Captain? What's a little girl doing here?" Penguin – what kind of mother would name their son that? - stepped forward before Yuki could spit out an insult, but the poisonous words were forgotten when he said the words 'Little girl'.

"I'm freaking 15, goddamn it! You say anything about my height and I'll kill you!" The men on deck looked surprised, and even though Law didn't show it, Yuki was pretty sure that he was too. She didn't know it, but everybody on the deck (excluding Law of course, because he's the mysterious kind of character whose thoughts isn't known unless I or Hiro Mashima wants it to be) was now wondering about her tiny stature in their heads.

Penguin and Shachi (?) looked her over carefully before shaking their heads.

"Nah, she won't do," Penguin sighed, looking thoroughly disappointed. "Guess we'll have to see if there are any ladies on this island, Shachi."

Shachi (Now confirmed) nodded sadly, sharing Penguin's disappointment. "Shame, really. I mean, she's cute and all, but she's totally flat!"

Yuki's eyebrow was now twitching so fast that it was a blur. "Anything inappropriate about me or _any_ females and I'll kill you. Just thought that I'd warn you first."

"Miss, I'd appreciate it if you don't threaten my crew. I might throw you overboard even if you're really just an 8 year old girl." The fist that was itching to punch Penguin and Shachi switched targets, yearning to just smack Law in the face. Yuki forced her eyebrow the stop twitching so much so that she could reply as civilly as possible.

"I assure that I'm telling the truth about my age," She grit out. "And would you throw me overboard even if I prove that I'm useful to your crew onboard rather than over?"

Law seemed to be thinking her words over in his head, shooting Bepo a quick glance. "I do not believe that I have any use for someone like you. You have to admit that you're rather weak, and I'm not desperate enough to recruit you when I have a whole crew of strong men."

Yuki tried to come up with an idea to make herself useful. Would her knowledge of the world she was born in make a difference? "Well, I can-"

"Captain!"

She was cut off by a man running up to the sub. The people present on deck looked over at the panting man who raced over to join them.

"We can't dock on this island, Captain. It's under the control of an old man called the Duke who likes cute stuff and he refuses to allow us entry because we're 'savage brutes'. Are we just going to force our way in?" The man looked up at his captain with the crew, waiting for his order. He did have an answer alright.

And Yuki didn't like that look on his face.

"You said that the Duke likes cute things?" Law asked slowly, turning his head around slowly to smirk at Yuki.

The man nodded again. "Yes. He took all the cute girls from the island to his castle and none of the native people have seen them again ever since."

Law's smirk grew even wider, if that was even possible. "Excellent. Well then, Miss, looks like you have a spot in the crew. I'm sure that if you manage to get us through this, nobody onboard will object."

No way. No freaking way, Yuki fumed. She was practically being _used_! She opened her mouth to object, but Law cut her off (people were doing that a lot these days) smoothly.

"Didn't you just ask to join my crew? Surely you wouldn't object to this."

She would. Yuki would **so** object to 'this', but he had a point, and that's why she found herself in an expensive, lacey, _pink_, and utterly _**disgusting **_dress.


	3. I Officially Hate Pink

A/N: Thanks for all the views and reviews last chapter! And just to make it clear, that dress is _not_ provided by Law or any of his crew because they are _not_ pedophiles. They're just too cool, especially Law ;).

Chapter Summary: One word for disgusting old men who like flying unicorns spewing rainbows: Die.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Yuki cursed Law in every language she knew, which wasn't very much because she was only fluent in two languages: English and Chinese. The Duke was a tall old man with barely any gray hair to cover his almost bald head. It was funny how shiny his head was under the light. Maybe he rubbed oil onto his head, but Yuki was more preoccupied at the moment with his sickeningly sweet smile. She tensed when he bent down to inspect her closer and that didn't escape his notice.

"Oh, don't worry, little girly, I won't hurt you. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The Duke asked, portraying the image of a kind old man, but Yuki still felt uneasy because if the rumors on the island were anything to go by, the Duke was a person to be wary of.

The people were kind enough to warn them, but Law of course ignored them to acquire the special herbal plant that he was after. And just in case she forgot to tell you, that's his reason for making the effort to dock on this island in the first place: A herb that only grows in the Duke's backyard.

Selfish pig.

But seriously, how _exactly _did she manage to get herself stuck in a dress? Oh yeah, the same kind people that had warned them about the Duke shoved it on her.

**Back when they first tried to enter the island… (and this is **_**not**_** a flashback because I don't like them)**

"We told you that you can't come in! The Duke will bomb your submarine out of the waters if you keep nagging him!"

The guard that was shouting at them from on top of the huge 'Welcome to Candy Cane Island!' gates was really trying to help them, but when Law wanted something, he got it whether he had to kill for it or not. He probably did that quite a lot, actually, whether it's for what he wants or just for fun.

"Oh, but I'm sure that the Duke will make an exception this time," Law grinned, subtly pushing Yuki forward.

"The Duke does not make any exception for savages like you lot, so if you want to keep your head on-" The other guard nudged the shouting man in the ribs.

The guard glared at the man who just nudged him. The man ignored his angry friend and whispered hurriedly into his ear. "Wait, they have a little girl with them! The Duke will kill us if we hurt her!"

The guard (now deemed Guard #1) looked over at the Heart Pirates and saw that Guard #2 (formerly 'the man') was right and a girl that looked like she was 8 had been pushed out to stand beside the captain.

"Contact the Duke right away!" Guard #1 ordered a lower rank soldier, who saluted immediately and scurried away to do so. In no time, he held a Den Den Mushi hooked up with the Duke.

[What is so urgent that it is necessary for you to call me?] The Duke didn't sound particularly happy, most likely because there weren't any cute girls left on the island. There weren't a lot of ships that came by with girls on their ships either, because those people on board those ships were mostly 'pirate brutes'.

"Sir, a group of pirates are asking for permission to enter this island," Guard #1 reported dutifully while Guard #2 signaled for said pirates to stay silent for a moment. It didn't really make a difference, because the crew was silent to begin with and Law just continued smiling eerily up at them with his hat slightly shadowing his eyes. S

[I do not see what the problem is. Drive them out immediately!]

"But sir, they have a little girl with them!"

That got the Duke thinking, and it was obvious that he was beginning to change his mind. [Is she cute?]

"Shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, pale skin, looks like she's 8. Do you like her, sir?"

[She's perfect. Let the pirates in or whatever, I don't care, just get me that girl even if you have to pay those savages. Be sure to clean her up before you send her to me.] He hung up.

Guard #1 turned to Guard #2. "You heard him, let them in."

**After they were allowed entry…**

"The deal is that we take this girl and we will allow you to enter this island. Is that fair?" Guard #2 asked the group. He'd descended from on top of the gates to discuss with the Heart Pirates.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine," Law replied pleasantly, his ever-present smirk annoying as always, or to Yuki at least, because she was their 'ticket'. The plan was rather simple.

It's something like this…

1: Have Yuki be sent to the Duke (And possibly swipe a Den Den Mushi to contact them).

2: Yuki will try to steal some of those special herb plants.

3: If step 2 doesn't work, then she'll distract the Duke so that the Heart Pirates can sneak inside to steal the herbs.

4: Yuk will have to somehow escape to find them in the sub. And if she can't, then, as Law put it, 'That would mean that she isn't worth rescuing and they would just leave her behind'.

5: If she didn't make it onto the sub, Yuki will then dedicate the rest of her live to hunting down Law and make sure that he ends up six feet under. (Self-inserted)

"I'm glad that we've reached an agreement then. Please, follow me." Guard #2 led them past the now open gates. Guard #1 stayed behind to resume his duty, watching them closely as they trailed after his friend. Yuki dragged her feet, feeling dread fill her up with each step. Any girl would do that when they were about to walk to their doom in the form of a warped psychotic pedophile. Maybe she was exaggerating just a bit, but she could care less.

They continued along a path in the leafy vegetation before a village with houses made of stone into view. The village was huge with noisy crowds bustling about the streets, chattering away as they either hurried to their destination or stopped frequently to shop. But one huge building cast a shadow over the entire village: a castle. It was most likely the Duke's, but Yuki was feverishly hoping that it wasn't because it looked, in all honesty, like a living nightmare.

You might be imagining a huge medieval castle or a super modern one with tech stuff all around and solar panels (my idea of a modern castle), but this one looked like a castle that came straight from a Sugar Plum Princess movie or something. Pink walls and roofs, candy canes and whatever girly decorations you can think of, etc. Yep, everything she hated was there.

Maybe she'll take the liberty of torching that castle down to the grounds after she got what she needed…

"Feel free to do whatever you want here as long as you cause the people no harm. I will be bringing the girl to be cleaned up now," The guard informed them. Law led his crew away without a word, and when I said without a word, I was excluding the fact that he shot Yuki an amused grin because that's an action, not a word (obviously). Yuki discreetly flipped him off.

"Please, this way," The guard gently pushed Yuki towards one of the stone houses. It was something like an inn and when they were inside, the guard called out into the empty building. They probably didn't have a lot of people coming to this island thanks to a _certain _pedophile because there wasn't even a single waiter to serve the nonexistent customers. "Ladies, here's a girl that needs to be cleaned up!"

Yuki was confused by his words. "Didn't you say that the Duke took all the girls away?"

The guard grimaced slightly, "I'm certain that I said the Duke took all the _cute_ girls away and, well, these ladies here happen to be-"

"Did I just hear that there's a girl that needs a makeover?" Yuki cringed when a shrill and sickening voice made her ears sting with pain.

"Oh, honey, you came to the right place for that!" Forget her previous statement, this voice _mutilated_ her ears.

The owners of the two voices flounced into the room, and Yuki couldn't help but gape at them. Now she understood why they weren't taken away by the Duke.

The first lady was a skinny, tall woman, and when I say skinny, I mean stick-like skinny. As in, you can probably see her rib cages… Never mind, let's just ditch that thought. So, anyways, she was a skinny, tall woman with a ridiculous swirly hairdo and her clothes were a bit… extravagant.

The second one had the exact same hairstyle except it was slanted towards the left (Yuki wondered how she managed to do that. Gel, maybe?). She was only a head taller than Yuki, but Yuki certainly wasn't horizontally challenged like her. To put it bluntly, this lady was very fat and with her uh, _skimpy_ clothing, all her fat and stuff were visible... Well, at least the Duke was sane enough to not consider these ladies as cute.

Before Yuki could so much as squeak out a protest, the older females had an iron grip on her and was dragging her away. The guard mouthed 'good luck, you'll need it', and looked at her with so much sympathy that she felt like crying out of despair. What in the world did she do in her past life to deserve this? Massacred thousands of people?

"You are quite cute, aren't you? It's no wonder that the Duke wants you. He's crazy about little girls," Lady #1 cooed, all but shoving Yuki into a room. Lady #2 followed behind them and closed the door.

"I don't think that you need make-up, you have a natural blush," She began, tiptoeing to reach the top of a high dresser, rifling through the lipstick tubes and other make-up thingies that Yuki never was interested in before she disregarded them completely.

And no, Yuki didn't have a natural blush. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment and barely controlled raw hatred towards Law because everything, _everything, _in this room was… pink. Dresses, skirts, combs, etc. Hell, even the tissue paper box that was placed on top of the dresser was pink!

"Pink's not exactly the best color to go with your hair and skin, but it's the Duke's favorite color, so it'll just have to do. I pity you, to be truthful. The Duke isn't exactly the man a girl wants to be in the same room with," Lady #1 muttered half to herself and Yuki, not looking happy as she held out half a dozen dresses in front of her.

Lady #2 came whirling up with another armful of dresses and she together with her friend looked down at Yuki. She didn't like Law's expression earlier and theirs honestly wasn't any better.

"Makeover time~"

**End of what I refuse to call a flashback and back to where Yuki is in the Duke's castle…**

That's pretty much how Yuki ended up in this dress. She was resisting the urge to rip it off with all her strength because she just didn't _do_ pink, especially not a lacey _pink _dress with ribbons, _pink_ flats that were just killing her feet, and a gigantic sparkly _pink_ bow weighing her head down. She was surprised that they didn't dye her hair _pink, _but she would've ripped their heads off if they dared to.

"Your name, Girly?" The Duke persisted, pulling Yuki out of her murderous thoughts. She kept her mouth sewn shut because there was no way in hell that she was going to tell him her name.

The guard that had led her to the Duke (not Guard #1 or #2) prodded her with the blunt end of his spear thingy. "Show respect and answer when questioned!" He hissed.

"Don't jab at a cute little girl like that, Gareth," The Duke chided, waving his hand for the guard to get out. Gareth protested at first, but the Duke's creepy smile shut him up, so Yuki and the Duke were alone in a matter of seconds. Fantastic.

"I'll repeat my question, what's your name?"

No response.

The Duke didn't appear to be bothered and Yuki soon knew why. "Oh, it's alright even if you don't answer me. I'll just name you! What's a good name? Hmm… How about Cuddly Unicorn? Nah, that's already taken. Dancing Teacup? Taken too. Fuzzy Bear? Oh, I think that's free, lucky you! Okay, Fuzzy Bear it is! Oh, how I love them and their beautiful rainbow sparkles…"

Yuki, the newly dubbed Fuzzy Bear, gaped at him in horror. Was that even a name?!

"What? You can't just go around changing people's names-"

"Oh, so you _can_ speak, and you sound even cuter than I expected! Now come along, Fuzzy Bear, you need to meet the other girls first," The Duke _rudely_ cut her off before dragging Yuki off by her wrist. She made sure that her new shoes dragged on the ground as much as possible as well as hopefully getting dirty.

**A few more minutes of dragging…**

"This is the Cutesy Nursery! The girls will show you around, so behave!" The Duke grinned (ewwww) and shoved her, locking the _pink sparkly _door milliseconds after her. Yuki stumbled, falling flat on her face. Why do people insist upon shoving her through doors?

"Ow, ow, ow… My nose! Goddamn sicko…" Yuki rubbed her sore nose to get rid of the pain. She was surprised when an icepack was pressed into her hands.

"Are you alright, little girl? Were you taken by the Duke?" The speaker was a woman with dark brown hair. Yuki estimated that she was somewhere around her early thirties. There was a small group of females behind her looking at Yuki with mutual sympathy, all wearing revoltingly pink clothes, which was probably the uniform for females around here. There were girls that were 10 or 12 amongst them and the oldest maybe 20 something. It wasn't necessary for her to say that the Cutesy Nursery was full of _pink _since you probably already know.

"Not taken. And I'm not a little girl, I'm 15 years old already," Yuki said with a serious face. Hopefully, they'd believe her, or Yuki might accidently make her fist kiss their faces.

The lady looked a little doubtful, but she didn't accuse her of lying. "I'm sorry then. May I ask what your name is?" She stood up and offered her hand to Yuki, who was still sitting on the floor.

"I hope that you don't mean the name the Duke gave me because it's just plain ridiculous. I'm Yuki, nice to meet you," Yuki introduced herself and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Yuki. I'm Hisako, but call me Fluffy Kitty when the Duke and his guards are around or we'll get in trouble. Come and say 'hi', girls." Hisako waved for the group of girls to come over.

They greeted Yuki and told her their names (both their given name and the one that the Duke gave them). Yuki had blatantly refused to tell them what the Duke had labeled her as when they asked, but after their insistence she gave in.

"The Duke must really like you," Kisa, the youngest of them all, said after Yuki revealed her stupid name. Kisa's name, Sweet Tiger, suited her very well with her soft brown hair and big amber eyes. The pink dress she wore didn't really look good on her either, like Yuki.

"Why do you say that?" The Duke liked all cute girls after all, being the pedo he is.

"Because the Duke especially likes girls with black hair, and as you might've guessed by now, having his interest isn't a good thing." A girl that was her age, Sachiko (Dancing Teacup), patted Kisa's head as she answered her.

Yuki groaned, ready to rip out all of her hair if necessary. "Any of you guys have anything to dye hair with?"

"Wish I had," A woman whose name that Yuki forgot already said wistfully. "He likes pink hair just as much."

Yuki did a double-take and realized that she indeed had pink hair. You can't blame her, since natural pink hair isn't exactly common in our world. She angrily tugged at her _pink_ dress, feeling her loathing for the color rise.

"I better show you around before you tear your uniform. The Duke won't be happy if you do," Hisako sighed and dragged Yuki off.

"The Duke can go to hell," Yuki grumbled. Was it a law in this world to drag her around at least once a day?


End file.
